


(So) Worth It

by WriterfromGotham



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Clover kingdom - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Spade Kingdon, Stabbing, random Spade bad dudes, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfromGotham/pseuds/WriterfromGotham
Summary: Finral Roulacase didn't want to hurt anyone or get hurt. It was what he said all along the whole, well, part of the reason he was a failure in the eyes of House Vaude. It took years in the Black Bulls, teammates, and Captain Yami, but he found something worth getting stabbed for.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Vanessa Enoteca/Finral Roulacase
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lifeintheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeintheashes/gifts).



> OK, I have not finished the Anime or read the Manga so if some parts do not make sense that's the reason. I read a lot of spoilers so IDK. I chose Spade as the bad guys because I needed bad guys otherwise it wouldn't be much of a story at all. I love Finral and so does my best friend I wrote this because today marked her first week at her new job. So congrats Boo boo! I'm glad you're happy where your working! You're the best! Love you forever! 
> 
> I will do deeper edits I was just excited for you. 
> 
> I see Finral and Vanessa as a sister/brother relationship, but you can read it romantic if you want.

Finral Roulacase didn't want to hurt anyone or get hurt. It was what he said all along the whole, well, part of the reason he was a failure in the eyes of House Vaude. It took years in the Black Bulls, teammates, and Captain Yami, but he found something worth getting stabbed for.

In a fight he was pretty much useless, but he could still support his team, so he did. When Magna got to close to a Spade Knights magic blow, he got him out of the way. Luck started pushing towards the front lines with no back up he sent him closer to where the Bulls were. Captain Yami didn't need help, but Asta pushed his luck too much. They were just one squad sent because resources were stretched thin.

He was so tired. Exhausted before the fight really started and now, now he was more useless than usual. Spade had been trying to cross the border into Clover and there were too many small villages in the way that Spade would hurt. They didn't have any good intentions towards anyone from Clover anyway. The Bulls and every other Magic Knight squad was being called out to fight and defend their homeland. The skirmishes kept going on and on. He was losing count of which fight was where and when.

It was all rather sloppy, he didn't dodge a single knife after keeping the other safe from magic attacks. Why didn't he think before he got stabbed and portal away? He fumbled trying to slow the bleeding the Spade soldier had took the knife out and went to stab him again before Finral portaled him to the back of the fight. No one noticed he'd been stabbed which was a win for him. He would never live it down when they see it. Days of fighting and the most serious wounds weren't that bad. Luck hadn't been able to dodge a magic attack and had a burn on his right forearm. Gouche had a concussion that was easily fixed with magic. They had been remarkably lucky so far and he had to mess with that streak.

Useless Finral the one using support magic and he's the one to get a scratch. He could hear it already. He was ready for the fight to be over. Why was it taking so long? Yami needed to make it stop then he could go home to his room and sleep.

He pressed harder to his side wincing as the stab wound throbbed sharply. He wasn't done yet, he had a job to do and he wasn't out of magic. Finral decided that he would keep awake during the battle by keeping pressure on the stab wound the pain it brought was enough to keep him aware. Pain was something he'd rather avoid, but for now, it was fine. Totally fine if it kept him from passing out and he could focus enough to use magic.

When he was out of magic he'd stop. Finral found a tree he could lean against in a clearing. He portaled to it and groaned as it jarred him falling out of it. He couldn't concentrate on the pain unless it was to keep him conscious he told himself as Vanessa's thread was cut and a Spade Knight went in for the kill. He portaled her right behind him and she got the drop on him. She was safe. It might be cowardly to hide and not be in the thick of it, but Finral never was brave. He watched portaling Black bulls out of danger while slumping against the tree on the outskirts of the fight. Noelle had her back turned to an attack so he portaled Asta there so they would watch each other's backs. He watched for a few minutes as they fell into a rhythm. He wondered why they hadn't started out like that. It made sense to fight in pairs and Asta and Noelle were comfortable with each other.

Finral felt the familiar emptiness and overall wrong feeling that signaled he was getting low on magic power. He sighed, he really was a lightweight in a fight. Finral felt the siren's song luring him into the blackness of pain, blood loss, and bone-weary exhaustion that had been there well before the fight. He was sorry he had only this to give to his squad, he really hoped they didn't leave him when the fight was over. A faint smile crossed his face, Yami wouldn't leave him. He wouldn't find anyone else who would portal him to the bathroom.

* * *

Vanessa smiled ferally looking at the battlefield they were victorious! She still was on high alert the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. She slung an arm around Yami, "Not half bad for the worst of the worst? Another battle won by the Black Bulls!" What was left of the Spade soldiers were running away or were too injured to flee. 

"Not bad, but this was the longest fight this week," Yami said unhappily pulling a cigar seemingly from thin air and lighting it.

Luck bounced to where they were, "Have you seen Magna? I can't find him."

"He was over by Gray last time I saw him," Vanessa replied as she started doing a headcount of all the Bulls.

"I need help!" Noelle yelled from the opposite of where Luck ran to. Vanessa and Yami went to the sound of her voice and found Asta was beaten and bloody. 

Yami inspected the young boy before saying, "He needs a healer. Finral! Where are you?"

A happy, green-clad twenty one-year-old didn't come bounding to the sound of his Captain's voice, didn't even make a sound to reply. "When was the time someone saw a portal?" Yami growled out.

"I don't know. It's been a while I know he was watching my back all but the last portion of the fight," Vanessa said scanning for the spatial mage.

"Asta was portaled to me when the fight was almost over," Noelle said not caring to hold back tears that had began to well up in her eyes.

"Noelle, stay with Asta. Vanessa fan out and look for Finral," Vanessa nodded and started to yell for him looking among the bodies and scanning for her friend. Yami went in a different direction enlisting Gouche, a limping Magna, and Luck in the search for their teammate.

"Finral's probably just hiding out. This is the fifth fight in four days he's had enough," Gouche said wiping a swath of blood of his forehead.

"He isn't like that," Yami replied blandly. "Get to looking for him we need to Asta to a healer."

The three of they went in search of the spatial mage. Yelling his name and looking for him around the battlefield. Vanessa's cry alerted them to where Finral was it was a shout filled with horror and desperation, "Yami! I found him come here!"

Yami broke into a run to the tree line and found Vanessa desperately using her thread magic to fashion a bandage for the bloody stab wound Finral had managed to get. Yami picked up the younger man's wrist and found a thready pulse. "He's alive." He hissed when she saw the coagulated blood surrounding him

"Why didn't he portal to one of us and let us help him?" Vanessa said as she tore his shirt off to get a better look at his stab wound. It was worse than what she was expecting the blade had to have a jagged edge to do that much damage. "He needs a healer worse than Asta," Vanessa mumbled to herself fixing the bandage she made tightly to Finral's wound.

Yami nodded handing Vanessa the communicator as he picked up Finral not struggling in the least with the younger man's weight.

Vanessa opened the communicator and immediately called the capital Marx didn't answer until the seventeenth ring, "What took you so long, Mushroomhead? Don't answer that. I need an immediate evacuation from the Clover/Spade border. Finral and Asta are injured and need medical attention. I don't care who you have to pull or from where if you don't get someone here within the next five minutes I'm stringing you you up by your testicles from the nearest tree," Vanessa said and with that hung up on him.

Yami didn't blink at Vanessa's very graphic threat held Finral close to him not liking the way he wasn't reacting to anything. All the Black Bulls gathered together ready for whoever came for them. It was exactly three minutes and Langris Vaude came out of a familiar swirl of a portal. Vanessa smiled despite the dire situation. Mushroomhead was on the ball today.

The Vice-captain of the Golden Dawn was rather quiet as he swiftly got them all the infirmary. People were rushing around they already had their hands full with injured mages. Yami carefully laid Finral on the medical bed he was directed to by a nurse. It was just so _wrong_ to see Finral so still. Yami didn't like how his head lolled when he set him down with more care than he ever thought possible. Magna and Noelle were supporting Asta who had regained consciousness and was looking around confused at where he was. Noelle had calmed down by this time and was content to know that was being taken care of and wasn't in any danger.

Vanessa waited in the hallway with Langris; surprised that he hadn't already left. From what she knew about Langris he was always was so derisive of those he deemed lower than him. He'd certainly made it clear that Finral was 'lower' than him whenever they crossed paths. She was just waiting for him to say one wrong word and she would straighten him out. 

"How did it happen?" Langris asked quietly.

"He was using his magic to support us and then he was just gone. It was after the fight that we realized he wasn't there anymore. I found him on the outskirts of the clearing with a _really_ bad knife wound. I don't know what happened exactly, but it wasn't his fault," Vanessa said sticking up for Finral hackles ready to raise at the wrong word.

"That sounds like my brother, support magic. He always was better at protecting than he ever was at fighting," Langris said before continuing. "I never hated him. Not really, he was everything I wasn't. He never treated me like I deserved."

"That's Finral for you. He didn't treat anyone like they deserved, he always was good to everyone. That's why we love him, well, one of the reasons we love him," Vanessa said as Yami came out of the medical ward holding a familiar green grimoire and covered in blood that wasn't his. He was followed by Noelle and Magna with their expressions trying to be braver than they felt. 

"Asta's going to be fine," Noelle said, "The knucklehead just got a concussion and flesh wound that bled like crazy."

"What about Finral?" Vanessa and Langris asked simultaneously and then looked at each other in slight disgust and worry. They looked back at yami for answers. 

Yami didn't answer right away the tall man put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder, "They said he might not make it, Mimosa is going to do what she can for him. She said that he's lost a lot of blood and the knife nicked at least two organs."

Langris let out an undignified gasp. Vanessa felt like someone sucker punched her and she couldn't breathe anymore. Finral was supposed to run away if it got too dangerous. He was always the one that got them out of situations that were more than they could do on their own. Finral always sent them back up when they were overwhelmed in a fight. He was not the best in a fight, and a hopeless flirt, but that was their friend.

Finral was the one that was always there for her.

He couldn't leave her.

Finral couldn't die. 


	2. Chapter 2

Langris Vaude didn't get worried. He was the Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn and he didn't have to try very hard to become next in line for House Vaude as the younger son. He didn't care for his older failure of a brother.

Except he did. Just a little bit.

When the Black Bulls were gathered together again sans Finral Va- Roulacase and Asta; Langris spoke up, "I was only granted a few minutes before I have to go back to work. I was instructed to get everyone who was able to the border. No one gets a break from fighting except the injured."

"I expected as much," Yami replied before letting out a puff of smoke. "Lead the way."

Langris opened a portal for the Bulls and himself. The fighting continued. Langris had a front-row seat to how the Black Bulls operated he watched with interest that he never had before. Yami was a foreigner, but he earned the title of Magic Knight Captain. He was smart even if he didn't look like it. He fought like a man who already knew how the battle would play out. Langris didn't care about the Black Bulls they were inferior in every way but the Cheery Berserker earned his title. Magna was a commoner, the pink witch with threads that seemed two seconds from ripping his throat out earlier weren't ones to be dismissed.

Langris tore apart a soldier with his spatial magic like he would an enemy soldier that threatened any one of the Clover Kingdom's people. A member of the Golden Dawn cheered, but the Black Bull who never talked to who was short and blue-haired gasped and looked as though he personally offended her. Spatial magic was only as good as the wielder he supposed, if they only knew it as an easy way to get to places, well, Finral hadn't changed one bit. Spatial Magic was a devastating weapon in the right hands and a pack mule in the wrong.

The fight ended with multiple mages in need of a healer on both sides and too many casualties. Even though Langris wasn't one that needed to be healed he went there for morale. His squadmates would be glad to see him checking in on them. It was late, but he wouldn't have guessed it as busy as everyone still was. Nurses and Doctors alike were still rushing around and healing the injured mages.

The magic-less boy, Asta was sitting on a cot holding his head in his arms. Langris knew the moment he saw him the boy stood up and winced as he crossed his arms. "No one is allowed to see Finral, but family. Black Bull family," Asta said as though Langris wasn't Finral's younger blood brother.

"May I at least know how he is?" Langris asked annoyed.

"He's alive for now," Asta said.

"That's it? No details at all? I could ask Captain Vangence to make you tell me!" Langris threatened.

"But you won't because Finral put special instructions that no one but Black Bulls gets to know anything if he's injured. I'm too tired to deal with you, Langris. It's been a bad day for everyone. Why don't you go check on someone who would appreciate it," Asta said lacking the enthusiasm that he was known for his voice taking on a serious edge. 

Langris took his advice and didn't try to sneak in to see his older brother.

* * *

Vanessa made sure to watch her back more than normal because Finral always did. She fought a more vicious than usual, well Spade deserved anything she threw at them. She wasn't the only Black bull that fought that way. Langris wasn't the one to portal them back to the Capital when the fight was over so she didn't have to deal with the smug bastard. Yami brought her to the medical building. The others wanted to come, but due to rules that even Yami didn't want to break regarding visitors, they stayed behind to rest up and prepare for another day of fighting. Owen might have a soft spot for Black Bulls, but that didn't extend to the rest of the hospital staff.

Vanessa wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't Owen greeting them.

"Yami, Vanessa, you've came to check on Asta and Finral, right? I figured you'd be here sooner or later. Finral's not awake right now, but I'll let you see him. Asta can be discharged he's lucky it was just shallow cuts and a concussion," Owen said looking tired as they all felt.

Yami hummed in agreement and started to follow the doctor. "Finral has lost a lot of blood. It was touch and go there for a time, but we managed to get him stabilized. He really took your teaching to heart with 'pushing past limits'. The knife hit two of his organs pretty severely. I saved the pancreas, but the spleen was too damaged to save so he'll have to learn to live without it."

"What does that mean for him?" Yami asked blanching at the prognosis.

"He'll be more prone to infections and getting sick now, but he'll live. I don't want him to fight or go out on missions for at least six months. No excuses Yami," Owen said. "It will be a long recovery period, but it shouldn't hamper his everyday life."

"He won't like being useless for months," Vanessa said under her breath already thinking ahead for the months to come.

"If all goes well he'll be discharged in a few days with strict orders to not overdue it. He'll recover better in a familiar place. I'll let you see him for a few minutes, but you both look worn out so no more than that. His recovery won't be an easy one," Owen said.

"Is anything?" Yami growled.

"True," Owen agreed he lead them to where Asta was sitting on a cot. He leapt up at the sight of them, "Captain Yami! Vanessa! You're here did Owen tell you about Finral yet? Langris was just here I didn't tell him a word of what you said, Owen. He doesn't deserve to know anyway. He's a creep if he thinks he can get it out of me!" Asta said waving his arms in excitement at seeing his squadmates.

"Only the Black Bulls are allowed to know about Finral. He has it on record that no blood relations get to know anything about any of his health problems unless he discloses it," Owen explained motioning for Asta to follow him as he lead them on a short walk to the recovery room Finral was laying in. He was paler than Yami had ever seen, he had two IV's connected to him, and not for the first time Yami wondered why he didn't let anyone know he was injured. It might not have been so bad if he hadn't bled out for who knows how long at the edge of the clearing. Stupid boy.

"He looks bad," Yami said lighting another cigar stress smoking.

"He almost died," Owen replied flatly.

Vanessa found herself walking over to the bed and grasping his hand in hers. She didn't like how cold and clammy it felt in her warm hands, so she wrapped her smaller hands over his larger one. Finral stirred reacting to the sounds and movement around him, "C'pn'?"

"We're here, Me, Asta, and the Captain," Vanessa said smoothing his hair down gently letting him see her and Yami clearly.

"S'good. Where's everyone else?" Finral asked more lucid, but still blinking as he stared at both of them.

"They're getting some rest," Captain Yami replied.

"Is everyone else, ok?" he asked looking at both of them for injuries.

"Yeah, you and Asta were the only ones to get beat up this time," Yami replied looking at the spatial mage it wasn't an image that he liked. Finral wasn't this still, he wasn't like the others that were looking for fights and came back bleeding. He lived for flirting, and now recently regaining his birthright, he didn't look for fights he was the only Black Bull that never came back with injuries. It was a picture that he was having a hard time accepting.

"I'm fine now, though," Asta said cheerfully. "You really had us worried."

"I'll be fine. Most people don't even know they have a spleen, what do they even do?" Finral said with a smile he often put on while trying to land a girl.

"I didn't tell your brother about your, you know. He asked but I didn't tell him he looked so mad," Asta said smiling.

"Thank you for that. I would never hear the end of it from my perfect brother. He doesn't need to know all he needs to know is that I got stabbed and I will be back to active duty and missions in no time. No one except the Bulls can know about the asplenia," Finral said showing the most spark he had out of the whole conversation.

"No one will hear it from us," Yami promised, "I'll have a talk with everyone."

"Thank you," Finral said clearly exhausted. Vanessa gave his hand a gentle squeeze before following Owen outside with the rest of them.

"You will make sure he takes easy," Owen reiterated. "Asta you too. Don't rush into fights with no backup and no quick way to get to a healer. I don't want to see any more Black Bulls in a professional capacity for a very long time."

"I can't make any promises," Yami replied, "Julius is hoping to have peace talks with Spade soon, but until they stop crossing our border and killing Clover citizens we're going to keep them back. We are Magic Knights."

"If you get stabbed get help. Don't continue to fight while bleeding out fight in pairs if possible," Owen said exasperated. "This isn't going to be over anytime soon and we can't afford to lose anyone."

"That was a Finral problem, not a Black Bull problem," Vanessa replied. "I think everyone, but maybe Grey and Gorden would let someone know they had been stabbed. I'll tell them that it's a new rule if you're stabbed you let someone know."

"I've gotten stabbed before, but I didn't tell anyone because they were there," Asta said, "I still have that scar," he lifted his shirt to show off the gnarly healed over skin.

"I'll include that bit," Vanessa replied.

Yami sighed at the new rule that hadn't even been ran past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can live without a spleen it's just a not-great situation. I was planning on ending this in 2 chapters, but I had a great idea for continuing it. I hope it's as good as it is in my head. Comment what you think and drop a kudo


End file.
